


24

by fights



Category: Venture Brothers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fights/pseuds/fights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is horribly out of date, as are 80% of fanfics on the internet in the Venture Bros Fandom. That is the life we are to live, full of hot, hot dreams.<br/>Backing up for the future.</p><p>kinkmeme response: Hank Venture joins the Monarch's henchmen in a fit of teenage rebellion, this is the slashy story of it. Hank/21, SLASH COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part A1

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer 1: I do not own the Venture Bros_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer 1: I do not own the Venture Bros
> 
> Disclaimer 2: Also, originally written for the Venture Bros Kink meme, I should put up a note there and say I'm posting it hereee, I will update it there later.

For a long time, even after his death, there was no 24.

No one could resume the position of 24 despite resorting and proper management of the henchmen numbers. Proper and true numbering organization had always been troublesome, henchmen would go missing or die or both.

But in truth, the only reason was that the henchman 24 position had yet to filled was because 21 had yet to stop mourning. 24 still meant something else to 21 and a few other individuals. It wasn't just a meaningless rank anymore. Just like how 21 remained 21 despite actually being of a higher rank, it was all become symbolic.

Dr. Mrs. The Monarch had made sure that the space and number was temporarily vacant on the system, despite her concern for 21's sanity and more for the safety of the new henchmen that could potentially continue into the position.

And thus 24 had become an unlucky number within the The Fluttering Horde despite the history of suicidal nature of the henchmen (though this had improved due to 21's management) and other factors.

So when number 25 who had risen through the ranks and was accidentally promoted "one rank" by a careless action via the Monarch it was needless to say shit hit the fan fast just because henchmen left and right were pooping their pants at high velocity out of sheer fear.

It took several days before the correction could be made on the computer by the most bumbling of henchmen, but by then the damage could not be undone as the order of henchmen had shuffled down numerically due to filling a free space. The word had already spread outside the Floating Cocoon into other organizations as gossip spread. 25 had become 24 by name and no one could think of him as 25, he was the new 24. By the time it hit 2-Ton 21 (by arranging the chore schedule) everyone had already known. The Pupae Twins had to clean the washrooms four times a day due to diarrhea and vomiting caused by anxiety. The laundry had to be done several times a day to keep up with the new demand, all the sweating, sudden nosebleeds and pooping.

The Floating Cocoon had become a tense place all because of Henchman 25, or New 24.

"New 24" they called him or sometimes "that hunky guy with the blonde hair" due to his mysterious and serious aura and silent, deadly nature. New 24 never took off his mask in public, although his long, golden hair poked out from the back off his mask through a vertical slit. New 24 didn't speak, and he would nod, shake his head or grunt, even when spoken to. And worst of all, New 24 was young and had a butt that the woefully tight monarch butterfly costume and small shorts that just gripped in all the right ways and also the wrong places and left nothing to the imagination. The New 24 had a nice, pert ass: one that was sculpted by all the training and hard work that got the henchman to the 24 position as new 24 was seldom seen outside of training and the battlefield.

New 24's suit only accentuated his slow, but apparently growing muscles that accidentally flexed back at the other butterfly suited henchmen when the promoted henchman walked down the halls on patrol. All that was known about 24 was that he wasn't supposed to replace the old 24 and that his suit was a little too tight and it made most of the henchmen feel uncomfortable.

Henchman 21 growled in frustration before speaking to his deceased friend who had return from his research expedition of his replacement.

"Did you get a good look at new 24's room, what does he look like?"

The ghostly vision of 21's former best friend sat on his side of the bed and sighed. "No, he's actually crazy. He sleeps with his mask on! He shower and washes his face with the mask on and them blow dries it. He's super hardcore, if I had a body, I'd be a nervous high school girl with an eating disorder right now. Heck I'm jealous of your arms."

"Er, thanks." 21 folded his beefy arms, closed his eyes and pontificated in silence.

"You guys would actually get along," the deceased ghost of 24 echoed cryptically through the air.

The large man rose off the bed and drew the sword-spike in his forearm in anger. "Oh no, he wasn't even supposed to be you. He was promoted to 24 by accident."

"I, for one, am glad this happened," the dead henchman replied fading into opaqueness and then invisible. His voice had a foreboding sound, something 24 had been practicing really hard at. "Maybe then you can finally move on."

"There you are," the Monarch strode into the room, head in the air. He eyed the dead skull awkwardly for a moment before he turned back to henchman 21. "We need to have a small meeting, we tried to call you."

"I'll be right there, sir."

There was a moment in where Monarch fidgeted and mumbled to himself before finally speaking. "Uhhh... Yeah, um... Do you want to talk? I don't know—forget I said anything!"

21 raised an eyebrow as the Monarch backed out of the room backwards and left.

Henchman 21 was already suited up and ready to go, he gave a sympathetic glance at the skull of his former friend before activating the sliding door.

The Monarch hadn't noticed that 21 had slipped out of his room, just several paces behind him. The henchman didn't want to startle the leader as it could easily end with a sleeping dart in his neck. He stood outside the door, far enough not to activate the sliding doors, but close enough to eavesdrop.

"Did you talk to him?" The 21st henchman smiled at the sweet, masculine voice of his leader's wife through the door.

21 could hear the Monarch's avoidance as he climbed up the stairs nervously. "What? Yeah, he's coming!"

"No, I mean about the other thing."

"What other thing?" 21 asked as the doors opened, the couple recuperated, patting down their costumes as they resumed their roles as fearsome leaders.

"What I mean is..." The former Dr. Girlfriend paused, with pursed lips and had her head tilted in aside-glance to the side. "What I'm trying to say is that... 21, my husband is actually sorry about the promotion incident but 24... You have to move on."

The New 24 incident really riled 21. Almost as bad as the car intentional that killed the previous 24, the fact that the two 24 incidents were being compared in his own mind made him angrier. Upon seeing "General 21's" reaction, several cowardly henchmen deserted the control room. "Did you really call me down here to talk about that? It kinda sounded like we have other things that are more important to discuss."

"Look hon," Dr. Mrs. The Monarch smiled sheepishly, but in her own cute way. "It seems like everyone is a little more stressed out than usual—emphasis on the stress—so we've decided we're having a party for you guys!"

"Really, for the henchmen?" 21 slid back into his old, nerdy persona. "Gosh, that sounds really nice."

"Save it." The Monarch whined, "If the wife didn't insist – then I would have said no, but it's what she wants."

Dr. Mrs. The Monarch rolled her eyes and resumed, "and it'd be good for you to loosen up for a bit and actually do something fun for once, so you are in charge of the party festivities."

21 nodded obediently while enjoying Dr. Mrs. The Monarch's sheer attractiveness, "I'll get the security measures-"

"No, no." Dr. Mrs. The Monarch pressed her hand against her forehead and sighed in her usual hoarse sounding voice, "I mean, we want you to plan the party, like when was the last time you had fun, 21?"

It was a long time since the original 24 died. Several years, three tops. 21 turned to the sound of a sliding door opening, it was the first time 21 had seen the New 24. He was still young, but maturing by the square, masculine shape of his chin. The New 24 had to been eighteen or nineteen, but his body was much more muscular and not thin and gangly like most of the other members of the The Fluttering Horde. "So why is he here?"

"He'll be your assistant." The Monarch spoke; careful to keep an eye on 21's angry reaction would not escalate. 21 watched as the voluptuous wife of his leader descended from her throne in order to survey the new replacement 24, touching a finger to her chin with mild skepticism and concern. The long eye-browed leader quickly continued, "A party planning assistant... So you can learn to... Uhh, get a long!"

The New 24 saluted, silently and stood at attention, arms pressed firmly to his sides like a good soldier.

"What's with that hair?" 21 glared at the hair that was long and girly, the costumes and theme was a bit much but the hair in addition...

"C'mon 21. Don't be so hostile. I think it looks nice." The female villain glanced and then grimaced at the major "tension points" of the suit, mainly the chest area, still wet from sweat from the gym, the abs and the ass. "Honey, is there a problem with your suiting? Do you need a bigger size?"

New 24 looked at Dr. Mrs. The Monarch with the expression of a pain and desperation, almost like the face of an abused puppy and nodded slowly. The woman made a soft sound of understanding. "I know what it's like honey, I'll see what's going on in that department. We'll get you a nicer suit."

"What? No! I mean... I think it looks more than nice, fills people with unexplainable volatile emotions." The Monarch eyed the young henchman oddly, looking the young man up and down leer that danced between "hello baby," "what the hell?" and "that's a dude, I'm not supposed to look him like that. He's my employee and I'm married." Overall the Monarch leader was caught between shooting his wife apologetic looks and being confused by the tightness of New 24's new clothes. "The costume is very distracting and then bam, you've got the upper hand and you're goring your enemy to death. And he fills it out nicely too."

"He does, doesn't he?" Dr. Mrs. The Monarch replied with whimsical mystery, "well, I'll still look into it and in the meanwhile you two have a party to plan."

"That's going to be hard because he doesn't talk," the Monarch quickly added on the sly.

"What?" The Monarch's wife snapped at her husband, "You never bothered to say anything about New 24 never talking!"

"You really expect me to plan a party with someone who doesn't talk?" 21 added in, glancing over to the silent henchman. New 24's eyes narrowed in resentment as a silent reaction.

"Oh well, excuuuse meee! I thought you knew! You always seem to know EVERYTHING!"

"Are you calling me a know-it-all?"

"Oh I forgot." The Monarch made a waving motion with his hands, "We should continue this later and not in front of the henches, honey."

"Fine, whatever," Dr. Mrs. The Monarch huffed and realized the entire control room was watching. "Oh, I'm sorry. I actually am, New 24 are you still able to-" New 24 lifted a piece of paper and handed it to the woman, who skimmed it quickly. "Suggestions: Music, hire a DJ and have a dance party. Non-Uniform costumes as most of the Henchmen are body-conscious-"

"That's so true. These shorts are hiding my thighs that are so unsightly." The henchman who had just spoken cowered nervously under the death-glare of henchman 21.

Dr. Mrs. The Monarch smiled, "I think this is going to be an interesting party.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:**  
>  I do write to other kinkmemes from the 1st to the 14th/15th. This is just one, a lot of them go anonymous. I will re-post ONE of my updates logged in to say, "Hey, I'm posting this to too."
> 
> Sorry, there may be glaring errors as I iron this out. There may be spelling errors, grammar errors.
> 
> It's obvious that 25 or New 24 is Hank, and Hank is "street legal." I'm sorry for making him attractive, older, masculine, out of character. ect, ect. That's a plot point that will come up later. In the meanwhile I will try to finish this by the end of this month (or next month). This fanfic is really fun.


	2. Part A1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer 1: I do not own the Venture Bros_

"How's the party planning going," 24 folded his hands behind his head and slouched back into the seat lazily.

"Great actually, I thought it'd be harder and there would be some tension but he stays on his side of the room and I stay on mine and we pass notes. If someone above him in rank dies or quits, he's due for a promotion. It's actually pretty easy working with him."

"Really? That's great man," 24 smiled towards 21's turned back, "so are you guys friends?"

"Yeah, I guess. He doesn't talk much." The comic book nerd stared hard and then tapped some words into his computer screen. "I almost feel bad about how I was acting before."

"C'mon 21, you have to move on. Dr. Mrs. the Monarch was right, you need to loosen up." More furious tapping came from the computer, "are you just going to ignore me?"

The surviving of the pair turned back to his friend's skull and watched the ghost rubbing his face in dismay. "You know, I was hoping this would help you get over my death."

"I'm trying," 21 picked up a framed picture of himself and his deceased friend. "I'm sorry."

"Sure I died mysteriously and in front of your eyes but don't you think it's time to let things go?"

24 leaned back again and waited for a response but none came. "Party's tonight right?"

"Yeah," 21 responded, voice slightly trailing as he thought of 24.

New 24 was being bullied or more sexually harassed. The New 24 didn't talk about what he was going to be wearing, probably good that he didn't because someone was stalking the poor guy. He knew some of the others were doing a group theme costume.

"How about the size thing, were you able to check it out?" 21's eyes narrowed. "It's really weird, we keep trying to order the right size but it's hard to even keep his suit intact. Sometimes the butt cheeks are cut out of his shorts and right through the tights."

"Yes," 24 waved his hands and spoke in a ghostly voice while going transparent, "but I'm not sure you really want to know."  
"21, are you decent?" The deep voice of his leader's wife rang through the door, "I'm coming in."

21 quickly closed all his documents and shuffled the piles, "I'm decent. I'm not even dressed for the party yet. Is it an emergency?"

"No, were you busy? Am I interrupting something?" 21's jaw dropped when he saw the object in the woman's hands. "I just wanted to talk and I wanted to thank you for all your help. It means a lot to me that you put up with so much."

"I know it's been rough," she handed the package to 21 and folded her hands, looking at the exit which meant the Monarch was nearby. "I just want to say, I'm glad you gave it your all."

"Of course," 21's voice was serious, "I take my duties seriously. Actually, I'd like to thank you. The new 24... He's a nice guy, a great guy even. Very serious and hard working and I almost chased him out of the Fluttering Hoard, for what?"

21 looked at his hands and took a deep breath, "okay, 21, we said we'd do this..." The comic geek turned back to the dark haired woman, "Because I couldn't get over my friend's death and I couldn't take that someone was replacing him like he was never alive."

"Oh honey," Dr. Mrs. the Monarch touched her lips with her hands with concern and sadness.

"No, it's alright, because that didn't happen. New 24 proved that he was a good henchmen, did you know he got some of the other henchmen involved with the deejaying and food preparations. He even got 230 to come and he's so grumpy, that guy," there was a wave of the hand and 21 smiled, "You know, I wouldn't have worked with New 24 if you hadn't set us up like that. He's a stand-up guy and I would have hated to never had known him if he hadn't been 24, so I'm thanking you for doing this for us and letting us have a party."

21 saluted his lady and held the position with pride.

Dr. Mrs. the Monarch smiled, "I'm glad things worked out. I hope you enjoy the gift."

"I'll open it after the party, shoot, I'd better get ready." 21 looked at the time and back at Dr. Mrs. the Monarch, "Mrs. Monarch, are you and the Monarch going to be coming tonight?"

"Nah, the Monarch and I have decided we are going to have a night in," she activated the doors and the Monarch slid back where he couldn't be seen, "we have to do a delivery to 24's room first before we head home. He asked me to help pick out his costume via text."

"Oh really, that's good that he's participating? What is he dressed as?" 21 asked as he opened his closet to dress.

"He told be also not to tell you via text," Mrs. the Monarch smiled cheekily as the doors began to shut. 21 could see the woman leaning into her husband and talking in an inaudible voice. As the door shut with a clang 21 felt the familiar pang of loneliness again.

* * *

"Great party," shouted 267, raising a glass of punch. The henchman in question was dressed as Elvis and seemed to be jovial. The music was a mix of old favourites and fresh songs, so it kept up a feel good atmosphere.

"Enjoy yourself! 312? Did you shave your legs? You make a great Sandy!" 21 slid by the group dressed as Grease characters, high fiving some with one or both hands. Even if their costumes didn't have masks the partying henchmen still wore their uniform eye masks. The room was crowded but the presence of 21 was still respected and the hoard moved around their revered General. 21 was flagged down by the Pupae twins who were seated together at a table covered in beer bottles and tequila shots.

"Eh, 21, slammin' party," Kevin smiled a smile that put 21 back into work mode.

Tim Tom nodded and bobbed to the music. "Yeah, party is real something, something, 21. Where's that fine piece of ass New 24."

The declaration of New 24's appearance being preferable was usually kept on the down low and it being brought to the surface made 21wince. It was hard not to notice the dreamy looks he and New 24 got when they walked together. 21 had never been aware that he himself had admirers of the romantic kind, but he had earned to reputation for it and 24 was gentle and gentlemanly and made most of the henchmen turn giggly with shy smiles and reliability.

"Between you and me, half the boys here be crushin' for that New 24," Kevin added, hailing for another drink. "He's a real looker, up there with mum."

"Aye," Tim Tom gestured lecherously, which made 21 cringe with disgust, not because of his size but his sheer creepiness that both the "twins" exuded. Tim Tom's voice lowered and he leaned forward, "Hey, um, 21 would you put in a good word for me."

"Psht! Like you have a chance with him," Kevin bit, 21 left the pair to tussle over the slim chance where they could spend time with New 24 themselves.

24 greeted most of the goers before the left as the shift change. There was a fresh influx of party goers was being received and a replenishment of food was imminent. 21 felt his pocket buzz and looked down at the text message he received, 'I'm at the bar, hiding in the back. I'm nervous.'

The lead henchman pushed through the crowd of dancers with little effort and motioned to the busy bar keep he needed access to the back.

At first there was the usual staff, albeit frightened that the famed 21 was in their presence and began to panic. 21 attempted to calm them down with a smile and a simple explanation when he was distracted by a henchman dressed as the Man in Black (or Westley) from Princess Bride. "Twe-New 24?"

The henchman looked down and began texting a message to 21's cell phone.

'Sorry, Dr. Mrs. the Monarch gave me your cell number, I (1),' 21 scrolled to the added message, 'got butterflies in my tummy.(2)'

"Dude, forget it. Dr. Mrs. the Monarch picked out a real nice costume for you."

The nervous henchman began texting a reply and 21 looked down to read the message. 'Thanks, I didn't know what to wear. Everyone is having fun.'

"Man, you should go have fun too." 21 motioned to the dance floor and sighed when the uneasy henchman froze tighter in response.

"Did you drink anything yet?"

'I don't know how to drink or dance.' It was strange to see the shaky hands of New 24, he had seen him spar with other henchmen where is vastly overpowered fleets of men and yet he was to shy and nervous to utter a word.

"Psht, no one here does. Or we wouldn't be henchmen," when 21 was rewarded with a smile from New 24 he felt his stomach tighten and squeeze. The New 24 rose from his milk crate and straightened his costume. 21 grabbed New 24's hand and turned his face away, it was like junior high (or the parts of junior high he remembered).

"C'mon, you can't be worse than me. I'll look after you and make sure no one spikes your drink. You'll be safe."  
New 24 nodded and followed 21's lead, the two ton General motioned to the bartender and ordered his usual protein shake and a Long Island Iced Tea to start the bashful henchman that clung to him desperately. They sat at the table as the henchmen at the bar mixed their drinks with haste and handing it to the pair. "Yours is a Long Island Iced Tea, I know it's not very manly, but it's something light to start off. How is it?"

The henchman gave to nods and a bright smile that made 24 shiver, he downed his protein shake and made a motion to one of the staff carrying beer on trays. "I think I'll need a drink too, waiter!"

"So baby, we are all alone, no kids, no henchmen," the Monarch turned his head , his eyes widened as the Venture family's former bodyguard was standing in their bedroom and thankfully not covered in blood.

"Freeze," one's first reaction would be pull the comforter over their bodies for modesty and a thin chance for protection but if Brock Samson was in a bedroom, he wanted one of two things. And married or not, Dr. Mrs. the Monarch wouldn't resist. The Monarch was frozen from confusion, Brock Samson in his bedroom was one of his sexual fantasies, and one that ended up gorily as it was the man's nature but a fantasy none the less. The Swedish killer covered his mouth in slight disgust, "uh... I should have known not to. Do you both need a second?"

"No, we needed an hour or two but seeing as you are here," the knife in Samson's hand pointed at his face and the Monarch felt his boner becoming confused, "shutting up."

"Well, I'm guessing you're not here for a threesome," Sheila asked with slight hope.

"Uh," Brock lowered his knife and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorta sp-that's not why I'm here, well it's sort of why I'm here—not for a threesome—but... Have you seen Hank around, he's been missing... I know he's voluntarily missing but I was hoping..."

"Look Brock, we don't know where Hank is, you know we haven't seen him in almost two years but if we see him we'll call you." The muscular blonde man tucked his knife into its sheath and it just tugged at the heart strings of the former Dr. Girlfriend. "Do you... Need someone to talk to?"

"You know what, I..." The former bodyguard faltered, "I don't know..."

"Fine! Ignore my needs, kinda killed my boner anyway. I'll be in the bathroom," the Monarch lied there a bit. The adrenaline of having Brock Samson in their bedroom sent his hormones back to high school. He leaned towards his wife as whispered in a hushed voice, "if he changes his mind, we're sharing."

"I heard tha—nevermind," Brock lamely followed, half-heartedly watching Dr. Mrs the Monarch prepare hot chocolate and making sure there was no added chemicals. They sat at the dining room table and cooled the warm chocolate with their breath.

"No I know you wouldn't barge into our bedroom unannounced in the middle of the night if something wasn't wrong," Mrs. Monarch smiled sadly and tried to milk the former bodyguard for all the information he was worth. "From what little Dr. Venture and 21 told us, it sounded like Hank left his dad a long time ago."

"I know," Brock gazed into the brown liquid and frowned, "he's... Hank's probably an adult now. We were never good, I mean, I was never really his real father and you know... Dr. Venture wasn't that good either but raising the boys was always so hard with their constant dying. He probably doesn't need me and his dad moseying around... I just..."

Sheila's eyebrow finally lowered at the 'dying' comment and she took a sip of her hot chocolate, "well you and Hank were especially close. He looked up to you."

Tears welled up in Brock's eyes and his heavy hands attempted to wipe the fat tears off his cheeks but the flooded down his neck in rivers. "I just... I have been looking for him and I can't find him..."

Brock heaved and confessed, "what if he's dead? Like really dead for good!"

"There, there. He's not dead, sure, he lacks the social skills but at least he has better social skills than Dean?" That exuded a chuckle from Brock and Mrs. Monarch retrieved a box of tissues from the shelf.

Brock gingerly took the tissues handed to him and wiped his tears, his stoic, although sad face returning in the process. She continued, "You'll find Hank. You still have Dean and Dr. Venture and that Helper robot and... Er Sergeant Hatred."

"I wanted to find him soon... I'm seeing Dr. Venture. I finally figured my life out and realized that's what I wanted. I proposed and we're getting married." Sheila gasped quickly referred in her mind if arching at weddings was allowed, but she was so side-tracked that the unattached Brock Samson was getting attached. "I wanted Hank to be at the wedding, but..."

"Well, you know that if we see him, we'll capture him to antagonize Dr. Venture for you."

Brock smiled, sliding his hand out from under Sheila's.

"Thanks, sorry I still can't agree to a threesome."

"Damnit!" The Monarch cursed from the bedroom, foiled again

* * *

"Mmm," New 24 put his head on 21's shoulder and let the broad shouldered man guide him in the slow dance. 21 had never been a popular kid, missing high school had been a blessing in disguise but this was the closest the henchman general had been to prom. Wearing a Batman costume had been in his favour as New 24 really liked it. It was an open secret that most of the criminal world had a small crush on Batman.

On cue, 24 dipped his date low and raised him back up. The younger henchman grazed his hand on the back of 21's cape and shifted the material upward, dancing on the bumps if his spine. The New 24 gazed into 21's surprised eyes for a second before kissing the older man on the lips.

One pair of dancers stopped to gape and point. "Oh my god, New 24 and General 21 are kissing!"

A handful of the henchmen who had a crush of on one (or both people) of the "new couple" fled the room in tears, as New 24 had not dislodged from 21's mouth and vice versa. No one had ever kissed 21 on the mouth like New 24. 21and 24 were just really, really close friends. They almost kissed, maybe when they were both drunk but that was once, twice, three times? And those were kid kisses compared to this. 21 pulled away in a daze and dragged New 24 into the hallway to the sounds of approval and merry cheers. Someone even threw a bottle, but seeing how the Pupae Twins were kind of into New 24 their chances just went to negative fifty.

The authoritarian in 21 snapped to attention as the younger henchmen wrapped his arms around 21's broad shoulders and pressed his face against his chest as 21 practically had to tow the inebriated New 24.

"I should have never let you get this drunk! We didn't even get to see who got crowned Mr. And Mrs. Henchmen." New 24 stumbled as they made their way to his room. The younger henchmen had to be brought back to his room first, "oh my god, we just made out in front of the henchmen. I am never going to hear the end of this."

"Mmmm," New 24 giggled and nibbled on 21's bottom lip in a haze of drunkenness. Two henchmen skipped past giggling and gossiping as they saw the legendary new couple in action.  
"No, you have to stop." 21's face was red, but the way New 24 licked his lips made his pants tight. New 24 slumped again and 21 carried the young man back to his room bride style, because it was easier but also, more embarrassing as they passed more henchmen who 'happened to be passing by.'

When the door to New 24's room opened, 21 noticed that the room didn't have much but a study table and the perquisite bed. He set New 24 on the bed and looked at the books on the table, "chemistry, science, algebra, you're studying for your GED?"

The book fell from 21's hand as he blubbered at the nakedness of New 24's torso. "Uh," he covered his eyes and stumbled back against the table, but New 24 had sidled up against him. His bronze skin was sweaty and hot, and that tongue darted in and out of his mouth, licking his lips.

"Stay," came the unfamiliar baritone.

"You can talk? I knew it, you can talk." 21 babbled as the young henchman slid a hand onto his face. New 24 removed 21's face mask and goggles and smiled, 21 reached around to remove New 24's disguise but was stopped by a hesitant hand, "trust me. Let me do this. I'll forget tomorrow anyway."

"Please?" New 24 took a step back and began to remove the materials around his face. 21 ran his thumb down New 24's chin and kissed his lips. "I feel like one lucky dude." 21 felt his face turned red, it was actually happening, he was going to lose his virginity to an ultra pushy, but cute blonde. "Dude, you don't need to disguise your voice or face, look I don't even recognize what you are not supposed to be."

"Really," New 24 paused, "you don't recognize me?"

"Mmm, you have a deep voice." 21 removed his wings and pulled his armour over his head with the sexy help of New 24. "Am I supposed to, because even without the alcohol you sure are pretty, New 24."

"Did you just laugh like a girl?" The hands that were traveling down his front were clammy and nervous, New 24 was taking off his pants. Voluntarily, 21 kicked off the rest and his underwear as New 24 took his tights off. "Everyone New 24 giggles like a girl. I like that, New 24. Do you have a name?"

"I... I don't have a name," New 24 responded slowly as he was breathing heavily. "General 21, I think, I heard... From a friend we need lube, or, or, something like it... I have lotion or something on the table."

"I've never done this before," New 24 confessed.

"Yeah, me too," 21 looked both ways and chanced it anyway, "but would you really want to stop?"

"No," 24 watched at 21 retrieve some Vaseline from his fumbling on the table surface.

"The names Gary," Gary took a step toward the blonde with messy long hair who shyly looked up from his bangs. "How about we figure out your name tonight and see what sticks?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

"Er... New 24, you've ignore my summons for the last time... Even though this is your first, no... That sounds..." The Monarch pondered as walked towards New 24's room, scratching the back of his neck. "New 24, what is the meaning of this? Erum... What, whatever, I'm his boss. I can just walk in there and drag his ass to work. Why couldn't I get 21? 21 is easy! I barely know the new 24."

The Monarch cleared his throat and shuffled before activating the door.

"New 24, what is the—21? What are you doing here? Isn't this the room for New 24?" The Monarch watched as the topless 21 dressed his torso in the room of the younger henchman. New 24 stepped out of the shower and began confusing and mesmerizing the Monarch with his youthfulness and tight pants.

"There you are Neo," 21 attached his wings and tested them as new 24 began to dress in the other yellow part of his woefully awkwardly tight costume. "We never got a summons."

"Neo? His name is Neo? Well..." The Monarch pointed at 21 and thumbed at the door, "I need to talk to you, so you don't really need to... Come right now." Speaking of come, the entire room was a sauna and smelled like spunk and sex. The Monarch squeezed his eyes, "I'll be outside."

"One sec, boss!" The Monarch gritted his teeth in annoyance and turned with a raised finger to protest 21's insolence despite the door sliding shut and gaped as he caught the broader henchmen planting a kiss on the younger one. 21 rushed out the door with a jovial salute as he turned and as the young henchman returned a semi-serious, stern one.

"I'm sorry about that boss," 21's body became more relaxed as the Monarch turned to him.

"Wow. What just... 21, did you bag the new guy?" 21 stuttered, but the Monarch continued. "How was it? Wait, it was your first time wasn't it. Tell me."

"It was his first time too, I mean, no..." 21 sighed, "I mean... yes."

"How was it?"

21 tried not to say anything else about that evening, like how they did it twice and then one more before they showered, together.

"Where were you 21? We have a situation here," Dr. Mrs the Monarch paused and examined the suddenly different lead henchman. "Wow... 21, you seem different? New cologne?"

The Monarch beat 21 to the punch, "someone here just slept with the New 24."

"Oh!" The dark hair woman's eyes were wide as if she just heard some new (bad, naught) gossip on another female villain, only it was 21. She did a double-take, "what? Are you serious about New 24, he's a really nice guy. I'd hate for you to use him like that 21."

21 waved his hands in protest as the three made their way to the command deck, "what? I assure you that... I don't know," 21 said in realization, "it just happened..."

"21!" Dr. Mrs the Monarch exclaimed.

"21!" The Monarch nudged his subordinate with a playful elbow. "What?"

The dark haired woman sighed and let her shoulders sag, "21..."

"Don't forget to mention that the new 24 is really young," the Monarch shrugged off his wife's glare with a loose smile, "what, I'm just saying."

The doors to the command room opened and the married couple ascended to their throne, several of the henchmen circled around their General.

"So how was it," one of the henchmen managed, he quickly shuffled back to his seat. 21 was unable to answer before the young, New 24 entered to room, saluted at his bosses and took his post beside 21 as if nothing transpired.

"Last night we were visited by the one and only, Brock Samson." The Monarch was quick to wave quiet to shouts of concern and squeals of fear, "apparently, we were just a part of the rampage, no one was killed."

"I could have come," 21's chair was swivelled to face his leader. "You didn't think to call me?"

"It was fine, 21." Dr Mrs. the Monarch continued, "Brock had a bad reaction to being pumped full of estrogen, due to an angry former flame feeling spited, something to with the Black Hearts Society. He took off as easily as he came, had to wear himself out until his body returned to normal. He was having weird mood swings, said it was pretty terrible for him."

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught New 24 mouth something like, 'Molotov.'

"It seems like there's going to be a wedding at the Venture Compound," the Monarch turned to his wife and asked in a semi-joking manner, "do you think that Dr. Venture will ask me to be his bridesmaid?"

Mrs. Monarch rolled her eyes, "anyway, we came up several plans. 21, New 24, you and a small group of henchmen will be in charge of finding Hank Venture."

* * *

**[End of Part A** ]

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that there are only 83 henchmen (although that number increase past? 87) and I accidentally thought there were 300, so whoops!
> 
> This is the end of part A! YAY!
> 
> HOLY 4522 + 2246 = 6768 words +
> 
> There will be more of Molotov in the next chapter and Molotov versus both Dr. Venture and Brock Samson. And further explanation of the crying and the estrogen thing, it is a plot point. Plus 21 and New 24's relationship and how the henchmen and others react.


	3. Part B

 

_The muscular henchman leader pointed his new gift-sword at the lost venture son and shouted, "FREEZE HANK VENTURE!"_

_The imitation light saber was not like the one in the movie, but the poor manufacturing caused the beam to sizzle and burn anything it touched._

_"I'm sorry! I'm not really Hank Venture!" The heavily injured impostor, who was clearly more attractive than the Hank Venture in 21's memory, lay sprawled off the bed. "I'm Blank Adventure! I was just taking advantage of the Venture family name! Honestly!"_

_"Damn it, 69! You're supposed to do your research," 21 turned off the beam, although it took a while to cool, it was pretty threatening._

_New 24 leaned against the wall and looked quite seductive, "it was a misunderstanding, General. He's not the first copycat nor will he be the last."_

_21 sheathed his sword._

* * *

"I thought I told you to turn off your cell phone during meetings," the Monarch rolled his eyes and stabbed at his food.  
21 blushed and fumbled for his phone. "Sorry, I thought I turned mine off. I don't usually get texts at this time."

"Fine, go and check." The Monarch slumped over his meal and examined the vegetables that he so gladly recognized, then started to board them with his eating utensil, pushing them around the plate using his fork like a snowboarder, trying not to show any jealousy.

"Are you sure?" 21 asked, not moving to acknowledge the device.

"Yeah," the Monarch began cutting at his meat with a childishly angry expression, pouting his lips. "No one ever texts me, stupid..."

"It's from New 24," 21 read the message in his head and smiled.

"I thought you said his name was Neo," in between bites, the Monarch mumbled something like a plot to get texts and phone calls during meetings.

"Oh, well I didn't know he had a name?" Mrs Monarch was already eating her portion of desert. "He isn't listed under any name, he didn't have one. He didn't even have a bank account. We usually have to pay him in cash."

"Neo is the name we came up with," 21 laughed nervously.

"While you were having sex," came the low-volume, sly comment from the butterfly-themed leader.

"Not at the table, honey. Honestly, men." Not a moment later came the beeps from Mrs. Monarch's cell phone. "Oh look, I got a text too."

"Oh, is everyone getting texts now?" The Monarch continued to grumble and stuff his face with meat, "stupid technology... Where are MY texts?"

"Oh!" Mrs. the Monarch cleared her voiced and read, "Mine says, 'Thanks for helping me get my GED. XOXO' Awww, that's so sweet."

"That's strange, he asked me out." 21 stood dumb-founded, "Why would he do that?"

"How come I didn't get a text, sheesh." The bitter leader hissed at his wife, "And he didn't invite you to go out either."

Sheila rolled her eyes and started texting a reply. "Well obviously he wanted to spend quality time 21."

21 shoved his cell phone back to where it was and straightened his back. "What, it's not like it's my idea. He invited me."

"Well aren't you going to text him back, 21." Mrs. The Monarch teased, enjoying the new rare romance she was being unraveled before her eyes.

"Oh! Text him back!" The Monarch added.

"I don't even know what to say," 21 started inputting and then deleting out of nervousness.

"Oh give me that," the Monarch stood, reached over and finished the message before tossing into 21's fumbling grasp, "there."

"What did you just text," 21 tried to overpower his leader, but hesitated for fear of the Monarch's wrath.

A long and awkward eyebrow bounced on the Monarch's brow. "The real question is what did I just 'sext?' "

"Oh my god, we only slept together that ONE night," 21 read the sent message in the archive and turned red. "You-you didn't honestly text this? Oh my god, he replied."

"I can't believe you, look what you did," Sheila rose from her seat and made her way to the pair fighting over the new message new 24 sent. "What did he say?"

"I was going to ask him," the Monarch fussed like an upset, impatient child, "What did he say, 21?"

"I'm can't read this here," 21 lamented as his boss fought him for his cell phone. "Arghh, this is horrible."

"What did you write?" Sheila reached over and read her husband's hijacked message before opening the new message for her employee. "Oh my, Mr. Monarch you are so bad."

"What did he say back?" 21 asked worried and hovering carefully around his leader's beautiful wife who held his and New 24's relationship in his hand.

Sheila read the new message that the Monarch was currently lording over 21, demanding his subordinate to thank him for the impending action he was going to get. "No, he actually said that? 21, you are one naughty boy."

o

* * *

o

It was hard for Doctor Venture to stay mad at Brock, the best he could do was focus his attention away from Brock and towards work. It was something that Thaddeus had grown accustomed to, along with loving Brock and accepting his sudden marriage proposal despite the fact that Brock was still in Sphinx most of the time. It was easy to ignore Brock, despite his bodyguard standing there. It took years to perfect and they spend years together, amazingly while unmarried.

Brock ran off after the red-headed floozy appeared at did her home wrecker thing that she was so good at.

"Rusty" didn't have to look to see the way Brock grappled with whatever made him run. The Doctor turned his head and acknowledged the blond, "Hi Brock."

"I'm sorry I took off like that." Brock didn't look too apologetic, not that Thaddeus cared.

"With the way you went after her, I almost thought you wouldn't come back."

"Oh, Molotov? We're over, been over a long time, doc. You know that, right." Brock sighed, "And I'm engaged to you, did you decide on a bridesmaid yet?"

"Hm," it was a choice between Pete White and Shore Leave and Dr. Venture was thinking about calling in the Monarch, sure the villain would try to kill him on his wedding day but he would be there anyway DESPITE the rules, as pathetic as they were. "Not yet. I was too busy thinking about if Hank was going to be at the wedding. I've been thinking about the wedding and what you said about Hank and how I was too hard on him."

That had been a half-lie. Thaddeus was also thinking about that hussy, stealing Brock from him. Hank was a big boy now.  
Brock turned to see his old friend, beeping at him in a more elegant form. "Holy crap, is that Helper?"

"Richard fixed him." Venture replied, going back to his scientific reading and his wedding planning. He didn't know how Brock would feel about having a girly DIY wedding, but it saved money and occupied Dean.

"It's bad enough you're using him to tutor your son, but this. I like having Helper back but..." Brock saw the desperation and loneliness that haunted Dr. Richard and when he started bonding with Dean, he started to step away from villainy and towards a person he had never been before, even as a brilliant scientist. He didn't talk about his wife or cry in bed at night, but the fact that he slept in Hank's bed in Dean's room... "All I have to say is that be careful, Doc. I think Richard is becoming a little too attached to Dean. He was a former villain for a while."

"That's even better, high mortality rate." Rusty replied barely paying attention. "They'll both get married and when Richard dies then Dean will inherit Impossible Industries or whatever is left of it in the divorce-Better than nothing!"

"Are you planning to marry your son off to save Venture Industries? Doc, that's a bit too much." Brock continued, "And didn't you think through the fact that Dean would be taking Richard's last name?"

"Venture is a trademark name, Richard would understand." Thaddeus pondered Dean's ability to make the banners out of fabric, but he could see that Dean would be able to. "Besides, Richard is such a bitch now he'd probably take the Venture name."

Dr. Venture paused, "You think he'd be listening in with his weird ear thing?"

"He's tutoring Dean now," Brock sighed, "he's listening to Dean. Don't you at all think—Nevermind."

"And let's get it out of the way. I'm not taking your name, Thaddeus Samson sound weird." A statement that didn't need announcing, not that Brock minded. His slim, aged lover was already showing signs of being his anyway and Brock didn't need to pee on the doc to keep others away.

"Oh, I didn't think you would. After being the bride and getting picked on by everyone. I wouldn't dream of it." Brock teased with a crooked grin. After being pumped with hormones that would make a girl cry, Samson couldn't help but relish in his returned masculinity.

"Oh Brock, don't be like that." Thaddeus face was red. Samson's episode had given him some time to heal and realize what being married to Samson was going to mean for his body and ass. "With everything else I'm taking, I might as well have the Samson name tattooed on my body. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Animals probably smell me and think I'm you."

Samson only smirked and left the room, leaving the Doctor to follow him into the bedroom. A place that was more suitable for the mood he was in.

Caring about 21 was something Hank didn't expect.

Along with the expenses and realities of living in the real world, not many Colleges and Universities took a high school transcript printed out from a bed and those that did were expensive and shady. Hank had expected the real world to be tough but it was far too tough for a teen with no real life experiences out in the real world. The first couple of days had been rough, much tougher than he had imagined. Though failing to afford post-secondary education or get into OSI, so many places needed experience and references. From being a part of the Fluttering Hoarde, Hank had earned enough money to start school (while working). Deep inside, Hank felt bad but he had stated and written before joining that College and/or University was something he would betray the Monarch for on his written test to being accepted as a Henchman.

Being a henchman was easy, perhaps because Hank was used to being in danger and he felt like he had more death experiences than he remembered anyway. He was able to train and he rose through the ranks rather quickly, something he hadn't anticipated. Being higher in rank left him exposed, even with his identity hidden, he was still Hank Venture and the target of the Monarch's fury and current attention.

Hank had suspected the Pupae twins, but once he had caught the string, the snag had unraveled something more. Planned accidents, outright murders, embezzling money the Monarch didn't even know he made. He wasn't a big fan of the Monarch, the way his now Leader leered at him with the same eyes that he caught the Monarch looking at his father.

The mystery of the damaged suit was one mystery, like all the mysteries of his past, Hank wished now he had left a mystery. The long list of research and quiet stealth was much more easily avoided if Hank had talked to his peers as 24 instead. One by one, the henchmen were able to divulge the activities of 24's assailants, which allowed Dean to put the pieces together.

21 was high on the Pupae twins list next to the Monarch, the pair were dangerous and ruthless even though they were just servants of the Phantom Limb. If 21's life was in danger he'd have to stay a while longer until the situation cleared or Hank wouldn't be able to tell 21 either. Hank cupped his red face. He had lost his gay virginity to 21. Someone who had once been almost like a close associate, someone he talked to outside of Dean, Brock and his dad and even then one by one they had each grown further and further from him.

o

* * *

_tbc_

* * *

o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just backing this up, just in case. I SHOULD be embarrassed but whatever. When you hit rock bottom you know what rock bottom is and it is definitely not this.


	4. Part C

Caring about 21 was something Hank didn't expect. Along with the expenses and realities of living in the real world, not many Colleges and Universities took a high school transcript printed out from a bed and those that did were expensive, private or shady.

Hank had expected the real world to be tough but it was far too tough for a teen with no real life experiences out in the real world. The first couple of days had been rough, much tougher than he had imagined. Though failing to afford post-secondary education or get into OSI, so many places needed experience and references. From being a part of the Fluttering Hoarde, Hank had earned enough money to start school (while working). Deep inside, Hank felt bad but he had stated and written before joining that College and/or University was something he would betray the Monarch for on his written test to being accepted as a Henchman.

Being a henchman was easy, perhaps because Hank was used to being in danger and he felt like he had more death experiences than he remembered anyway. He was able to train and he rose through the ranks rather quickly, something he hadn't anticipated. Being higher in rank left him exposed, even with his identity hidden, he was still Hank Venture and the target of the Monarch's fury and current attention.

Hank had suspected the Pupae twins, but once he had caught the string, the snag had unraveled something more. Planned accidents, outright murders, embezzling money the Monarch didn't even know he made. He wasn't a big fan of the Monarch, the way his now Leader leered at him with the same eyes that he caught the Monarch looking at his father.

The mystery of the damaged suit was one mystery, like all the mysteries of his past, Hank wished now he had left a mystery. The long list of research and quiet stealth was much more easily avoided if Hank had talked to his peers as 24 instead. One by one, the henchmen were able to divulge the activities of 24's assailants, which allowed Dean to put the pieces together.

The list of dead henchmen started to accumulate. Everyone had a story and a piece of evidence. So much so that Hank didn't know where to start.

21 was high on the Pupae twins list next to the Monarch, the pair were dangerous and ruthless even though they were just servants of the Phantom Limb. If 21's life was in danger he'd have to stay a while longer until the situation cleared or Hank wouldn't be able to tell 21 either. Hank cupped his red face. He had lost his gay virginity to 21. Someone who had once been almost like a close associate, someone he talked to outside of Dean, Brock and his dad and even then one by one they had each grown further and further from him.

Hank ran his hands through his loose, blonde hair. He'd never liked someone so much.

o

* * *

o

Hank was nervous about the situation but he had made sure every aspect went off without a hitch, making sure every detail was perfect. It was awkward watching as everyone stopped digging for that thing Monarch lost and watch as their comrade stalk up the psycho twins as the lounged and drank their lemonade.

"Why hello," Tim Tom raised his sunglasses and winked at new 24 as if he was a girl.

Kevin smiled with his strange teeth bared, "look what we have here. What's a pretty little thing like you doing here?"

"I should be saying," Hank's gaze didn't falter as he stared the twins down. "Thanks for returning my pants."

"What pants?" Kevin looked at the duffel bag as it was pulled into Hank's hands and emptied onto the floor.

"The pairs of pants in your bag that are three times your size," Hank folded his arms in and leaned back, he eyed the duffel bag that sat between Kevin and Tim Tom. The fact that they had it on them made Hank's skin crawl. "Or more, I'd like them back."

"Mister New 24, that's Tim Tom and Kevin. They're the terror twins. You don't want to mess with them," spouted an onlooker, "they killed Johnny."

"I never knew no one named Johnny," Tim Tom replied casually, causing the henchman to urinate himself.

"Johnny Marello, age twenty-seven, mysteriously stabbed to death. If fact you're wearing the murder weapon." Hank spoke calmly, trying to ignore how his clothes where being "used." "The stab wounds match your knives."

"These guys die all the time," Kevin smiled. "How did you know it was us? You don't have proof."

"I do have proof," the second 24 raised the photograph of his proof. "I've already sent the evidence to Dr. Mrs. The Monarch."

Kevin looked at Tim Tom. His partner was seething in rage. "Shit."

"You've killed a lot of your friends, people in your own organization."

"Look, pretty bird," Hank was careful not to flinch when Tim Tom drew his knife. "We killed a lot of people on purpose but 24 was an accident. Is that wot dis here is all about?"

"You killed 24," Hank spoke with slow realization as the dark reaction of fear and survival overtook the tiny twin fighters, a knife swung into play, waiting in the ready in Tim Tom's hand.

"Shit, he didn't know."

"We can take him," Tim Tom licked his lips, "no one will talk. We've killed before in bigger crowds of them cowards."

"We were trying to get Samson,"

Tim Tom paused and whirled his knife out of nervousness. "We would have killed Samson, but he didn't die."

"He almost died if you had pressed it sooner," Kevin was sweating, hands crawling over his face.

"It was an accident, honestly believe us." The way Tim Tom was eyeing him, Hank knew the next part of his plan would have to happen soon.

"I've heard enough." 21 stepped forward and readied his weapon. "Don't lie, you knew that 24 was there, you pressed the button knowing that he couldn't get away time without missing the chance to kill Samson so you took it. You didn't even kill Samson."

"Instead, you killed my best friend. He was my best friend."

"We'll confess to the other murders, but please don't tell mum about that." Kevin begged, despite being hit over and over again with the back of Tim Tom's knife. "Please don't tell mum, she'll be disappointed."

"And the Monarch will kill us, 24 was one of his favourites." Tim Tom's eyes were feral.

"She'll be more disappointed when she learns that you're working for the Phantom Limb as his sleeper agents." The crowd gasped. Hank tried not to look at 21 directly. His rage was tense and hot. "You've been setting back Sheila's career, I was wondering why she could only just be a number two when she was a better number one. You two took that away from her."

"We was following orders," Tim Tom said calmly, stating his point with a threatening tone.

"Yeah, orders from the Phantom Limb, he told us to sabotage Sheila so she'd go back to him."

"I've heard enough," Dr. Mrs. the Monarch stepped into view. She had followed after 21 seeing his hurry.

"Mum," the woman wiped her face and backed away from her small followers.

"Tim Tom, Kevin, I'm very disappointed in you." Sheila closed her eyes and leaned back, sniffing in the phlegm and tears. "You're both fired. I never want to see you two again."

"Dis is all your fault, you've been fuckin' us up since the day you got here."

"Easy," Hank raised his hands, Tim Tom and Kevin were moving quickly.

Tim Tom lunged and Hank readied himself, ready to react when twins spun into action. The pair moved so seamlessly that Hank didn't know how to react, 21's quick save took out Tim Tom with a quick punting kick. Something cracked horribly inside the tiny man that his dimute partner gasped, the distraction was enough for a quick punch in the gut to his accomplice.

After that, the fight spiraled out of control. 21 and Sheila began arguing over how to deal with the situation, as the crowd's panic rose. Henchmen running in circles, Kevin had leapt at new 24 but missed his landing and was tossed over the edge of a cliff. The dust had cleared Tim Tom had been trampled to death. It was a gory sight.

The trip back was a silent affair as 21 carried the crumpled corpse of Tim Tom in the very duffel bag that began the incident.

o

* * *

_tbc_

* * *

o

** Author's Note: **


	5. Part D

It was a fight like all the others, but with the tensions higher, even Dr. Venture was asking questions. "Where's those creepy twins you usually tow around?"

Monarch gestured for silence as his wife tugged at her costume, "dead."

It hadn't been long, several days since Tim Tom had died and the henchmen recovered pieces of Kevin's costume in the river. "Oh, awkward."

21 cut his lover off before Hank could face the scientist Hank had built resentment for barely blocking Samson's blow, the tanned face screwed into a frustrated expression. "21, long time no see. Going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

Hank slipped through and punched his father in the face so hard the man fell onto his back

"24 what are you doing, are you crazy?" 21 dodged a blow that could have easily, "that Brock's Samson's fiancé! Do you want to fight, Brock! You'll die!"

"Come one Brock," Hank gestured.

The already sluggish fight halted as everyone turned to new 24 and number 25.

"I'm not fighting you," Brock sheaved his knifed as his lover protested.

"What? Beat him up Brock. Avenge me, oh fine."

"Take off your mask," Brock stared hard at the newer henchman, it was not hard to see. Brock knew how to hunt and his hunt for the wayward boy was ending.

Frustrated, Brock yanked 21 into a hostage hold and fought the man as he struggled. Brock gripped 21's neck in his grasp. "I said take off your mask."

"What," Hank paused, deep in thought as 21 watched his lover's contemplation. "New 24—what..."

New 24 reached out grabbed his brother Dean, who had wandered towards his father. Brock cursed, while New 24 held the knife against at Dean's throat.

"Oh, I need to see this." The Monarch tried to curl up but the pain was immense. "Good job New 24, you're looking at a promotion!"

The newly repaired robot flailed into the scene, throwing its arms at the henchman holding Dean prisoner. "Helper! You've come to save me!"

"Helper, hugging is not conductive to saving." It was irritating how friendly Helper was getting these days, just because he had arms and was human sized again made him into a great big hug monster. Brock frowned and sighed as the robot hugged its arms around Dean and New 24. The Henchman looked embarrassed, but held his knife against his brother's throat. "Just save Dean already."

"Meep-meep-meep-meep meep meep," Helper rubbed his metal, cylindrical face into the replacement 24's face. His sad sounds of loss and happiness were shrill and robotic. "Meemee-mee-mee meep meep meep!"

"Hold on Doc," Brock raised a flat palm and spoke calmly, 21 struggled in the crook of his arm and grimaced. "Hank! Is that you?"

"Let 21 go." Hank pulled his face mask off and let the disguise fall to the floor. "I'm serious."

"Hank, holy smokes, did you go through puberty without me. Sweet voice, ack!"

"Hank, let your brother go," Brock narrowed his eyes. "Hank I'm serious."

Dean tried to turn from his brother's grip, but Hank knew how to over-power him from their years of being together. "What happened to you, Hank?"

"I experienced the real world, Brock. I missed out on what it was like to be an everyday person. I woke up in world that was different than what the learning beds taught us, Brock. That's what happened."

"Oh my god, this is too good!" The Monarch shouted.

"Boys, you're acting all crazy. Hank Venture," Sheila saw the guilt on the young man's face, his grip tightened and Dean choked again. "If Brock Samson let's 21 go, you have to let Dean Venture go. I know you don't really want to hurt your brother."

"What did you really know about me?" Hank sighed, "I lied to everyone."

"I know you Hank, were just a scared nobody when you signed up," the only woman in the crowd continued. "You were a kid that had nowhere to go, no ID and no name to call yourself. You didn't even have a high school education or any education worth a damn."

"I used you and the Monarch to get my GED and start a bank account and start my new life." Hank gripped his brother tighter, "I'm not entirely innocent and I'm not a kid anymore."

"Hank, I'll let 21 go, but I swear to go, if you don't let go of Dean too I'll have to tear off one of his arms or something bad."

Hank looked at 21.

"Fine."

Brock tightened his grip, "On the count of, three, two, one."

"What are you two doing?" Shiela could barely stop her husband's excited shaking, "honey, don't move."

Monarch lay flat and groaned. "God, it smarts."

Brock tossed the silently raging 21 at Hank for tossed his brother to the floor, who swung a punch at Hank that the wayward Venture barely missed.

"You lied to me," 21 yelled at his now former lover, "I can't believe I was so stupid, how many times did we have sex?"

"Like," Hank replied, kicking 21 in the side. "Forty-two times."

"Forty-five!" 21 shouted as his fist met with Hanks' face.

"I can't believe they had sex forty-five times and 21 still didn't know that New 24 was Hank." The Monarch was slightly jealous.

"My son had gay sex with your lead Henchmen forty-five times," Rusty stuck his tongue out grossed out, "I have to see that costume every day and remember he had sex with someone who wore THAT!"

"Forty-five," Shiela tried to calculate the numbers aloud. "They were only together for three months, not counting leading up to that."

"Dean, are you all right?"

"Stop smothering me, Brock." Dean rubbed his throat, slightly in awe of his brother's fast moves.

"You lied to me," 21 punched but Hank dodged, he knew all of 21's moves by now. He knew how to reverse and counter-attack and easily held General 21 off, shoving back with a familiar move.

Hank looked at 21 and something inside him broke, "21."

"Don't touch me." 21 hissed, struggling to stand from where Hank had pushed him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"This is going to be bad," Sheila winced, "I almost can't look."

"I can't believe you lied to me," 21 shouted again, "for what? Neo, that was a lie too. Everything was a lie. All the training, all the work we did together. All so you could get your GED. I loved you!"

"Oh man," the Monarch was drinking the embarrassment from Rusty's face, ever drop so precious.

"This is awkward." Dr Mrs. the Monarch looked at her husband was enjoying the fiasco a bit too much.

"Relax 21," took a step towards the blond Venture. "Hank, just come home."

"I can't." Hank raised his chin and straightened his back. "Things are too different now."

The money was spent, he had school soon. He couldn't put off leaving any more than he could stay. Being a henchman had been like living a dream that he hadn't imagined the henchmen was a group of great guys. Working with and underneath General 21 was something he would still cherish but in the end he had to leave.

"You're just saying that son," Rusty smiled, despite the fact that his face hurt. "Sure, you punch like something else, but you're still my son. You can come home."

"Dad's right, Hank," Dean stepped forward, Hank's eyes softened. He wouldn't have actually hurt Dean, but inside he was still a bit jealous and mad. "I miss you. I haven't seen you in years."

"You don't have the right to call me son!" Hank curled his fingers under his palms, "Look at everyone, everyone almost looks the same and acts the same, like nothing happened. It's like this all the time."

"Look at me," Hank shouted at his former childhood bodyguard and hero, Brock knew. He wasn't as mad at Brock as he was at his father, just disappointed and feeling abandoned. "Listen to my voice. I'm not Hank Venture anymore."

Brock looked at the kid who suddenly wasn't a kid anymore. The kid grew up. "That doesn't mean anything, Hank. Just come back."

"Because you're definitely not coming back with us," Sheila elbowed the Monarch in the rib, forgetting his grievous injury. "Ow."

"Where are you going?" Thaddeus watched his long lost son jump off the building as if it were as easy as the first step of a stairway. "Oh he's an adult, let him go, Brock. He can't stay mad forever."

"Rusty—Nevermind…" It was true, Hank couldn't stay mad forever. Hank would eventually forgive his father, maybe it would take a decade, but he would. Rusty was a man who loved his death prone children to clone them multiple times, one day Hank would understand that. In the meanwhile he would have to see the Monarch's men. Brock turned to the Monarch's wife and scratched the back off his head. "There is no polite way to say off my property, is there?"

"We're going, let me mop up the Monarch."

21 scooped the Monarch into his arms and followed his wife's leader as the Fluttering Horde followed.


	6. Part E

 

* * *

o

"You guys wanted to see the newest Giant Detective Boy? I heard it was awesome! There are some good reviews on Rotten Tomatoes!"

"Uhhh, sorry General 21, we already saw it."

"Like on opening day," one of the henchmen replied. "It was packed, you should have been there.

"Oh," 21 pause. The horde had been pretty secretive lately, but 21 had also been sleeping with both the Monarch and the former Dr. Girlfriend simultaneously. "Okay!"

o

* * *

o

"21, about last night," the wife of the Monarch strode across the floor like and cocked her hip suggestively.

"I don't want to sound rude, but it's like been the third time this week, can't the Monarch ask me himself. I thought it was going to be a one off, secretive thing but it's getting kind of awkward and unprofessional. There's a lot of work I'm falling behind on and I haven't had the chance to see the new Giant Detective Boy movie in order to keep this a secret." 24 had come to visit every once and a while, despite his spirit being released. It helped that 21 still held onto his skull, it was something that 24 could still come back to time and time again.

Sleeping with Sheila with the added side of sleeping with his boss (despite how horrifying fetishistic he tended to be at times) was all right, but after several times he missed Hank. He missed the way that Hank would look up from his textbook and smile when the doors slid open. That simple action in itself was something that he would not admit he missed. "Am I turning down sex?"

"21, I think it's more than that hon." She sat beside her underling and put her hand on his shoulder, she knew that 21 still had feelings for the former 24. A position that had once again been left unfilled. "Do you want to talk about it?"

It's not like he was cheating on Hank, they were broken up for months... Years... A year. Hank had probably moved on quickly, he was handsome and young.

"I'm not saying I don't like the set-up we have going but... that's about it." "I don't know, this is really confusing me."

"Is he coming tonight?" The Monarch tried to hide how hopeful he was, it wasn't like it was completely gay as his wife was in attendance but he never had and never would have muscles and the way that 21 would sweat, it made him feel new feelings. And all three of them were pretty careful, so far Mrs. the Monarch remained not pregnant and they all agreed a baby aboard the cocoon was anything but desirable.

Sheila shook her head and smiled, "I'm afraid he's not coming."

"Damn. While at least I got to tap that ass that Hank Venture's expertly untapped," Mrs. the Monarch laughed and hugged her husband. "Oh don't act like you didn't like it."

"I liked it, but I like having you all to myself."

"So what's he doing?" The Monarch twitched his thumbs anxiously, he had forgotten how it felt to be sitting on the bed without an extra weight while his wife flowed around the room and it had been a while when she had been the only other person in the room.

"He's grabbing a burger with his friends." The Monarch collapsed under his wife's attentive ministrations, it really brought back the memory of just having his wife in his arms and not only that she learned some tricks. It would be a night in and something he would be enjoying more than a movie. "Oh, keep doing that. A threesome does spice up the sex life!"

oioi

21 pushed the door open with one hand, the teenagers and mom's too lazy to cook dinner were about. The burger joint was more crowded than usual. He had agreed to go to the burger joint, but there wasn't much he could eat that fit into his diet. Being fit was all about good lifestyle choices and choosing to eat the right foods.

Hank was smiling and talking to some really fat guy, when Hank turned he froze, almost guilty.

"What are you doing here?" 21 took several steps as Hank blinked. "Who's he?"

"Hey, get away from Hank!" 21 face contorted as he fought against the urge to break Hank's new boyfriend's arm for just touching him.

"You don't need that guy, Hank. You're better than him." Hank turned his head to look at 21, eyes watery as he blinked over and over again. "C'mon, let's go."

"I think that jerk though I was your boyfriend," the other guy with Hank muttered, "I know all guys think that I'm always somebody's boyfriend but they're stupid."

21's hard stare didn't break, Hank faltered and fell behind the broad, blonde man.

"Dermott, not now." Hank's voice was tired and broken, to think he was just laughing and happy seconds before with that guy who was all over him. Hank moved on easily, he was in University now. Why wouldn't he? He was good looking, a fast fighter.

"Boss, what are you doing here?"

"Oh no, he forgot his school bag, I'm going to go give it to him." 79 grabbed the ratty bag and ran towards the exit, struggling with the floor grip and his shoes.

"I feel bad," 79 hunched his back and slunk into his seat beside 83 who pressed closer against the wall. "I just saw the old New 24 crying out there."

"Whatever," 21 rolled his eyes and drank his protein-shake grumpily. He couldn't stop thinking about how that guy's superior attitude just grated him, the way Hank just slunk there beside him.

"That's not his boyfriend," 62 chimed in before he wilted under a chastising glare from 21.

79 nodded again. "Yeah, Old New 24—Okay, we've been hanging out with Hank. That was Dermott, he's not Hank's boyfriend. Hank's still hung up on-"

"Hank's…" 21 could stand up fast enough, the glass doors swung open. He could see Hank and his friend. Hank was kneeling to the ground.

"Come to gloat," the fat, mid-20's man reminded himself too much of his old body, more fat than power and untrained. It was hard for 21 to see Hank with someone so close to what he used to be, now that he and Hank were history.

"I want to talk to Hank."

"You already made him cry." The guy called Dermott puffed up his chest and folded his arms, "Go away."

"Hank, I'm sorry." 21 crumbled.

Hank grumbled, wet eyes, and hunched shoulders with his hands tucked under her armpits. Hank didn't change despite being more groomed and slick looking, his clothes were worn down but they were still slick and well-chosen for someone who spent his teenage wearing a handkerchief around his neck. The bag strap ran horizontal across his front and Hank was low on his back, looking full of textbooks.

Hank was probably just grabbing a burger with his old co-workers from his old job. 21 hated himself for over-reacting but he couldn't help it, something about Hank still held on hard.

"It's bad enough that you hate me and won't see me," Hank struggled through the sniffled, he seemed younger. Less like the unapproachable New 24 and more like the vulnerable, naïve Hank 21 knew. "Why do I have to see you? I know you're seeing other people and you moved on, but why do you have to be mean to me."

"I never meant to be mean," 21 carefully touched Hank's shoulders, before he could stop himself his had his arms around the young man. Hank was a young man now. "I'm sorry. I know I keep saying sorry, but I mean it. I'm sorry for pushing you away because the second I knew you were Hank Venture, I thought it wouldn't work."

"You're with the Monarch and Mrs. the Monarch now," Hank replied. "You finally got your wish."

"Yeah but," 21 paused before he tightened his hug around Hank, "I was thinking about how I wanted to be with you… And that being with over people-Wasn't like being with you."

Dermott's back was turned, he was muttering something strange but 21 ignored him.

"I haven't seen, the new Giant Detective Boy… I think you saw it already with everyone else but do you want to see it later."

"I saw it already," smeared his tears dry with the back of his hands, "but just because I already saw it, doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it and I don't want to see it again."

o


	7. Part F and epilogue

"OSI," The agent stood between the two Venture brothers, motioning to the much different Hank.

"Dean, you know your brother," the man in the black suit motioned between the Venture brothers, "err, this is Hank Venture, he's your OSI agent as Sgt. Hatred will continue to be assigned to Dr. Thaddeus Venture. This is Dean Venture, Richard Impossible and Layla Venture."

Hank blinked at the sweet looking blonde girl that sprawled happily Richard's lap. To think he was an uncle already. "Dean, you had a kid?"

Dean's eyes leered to his side at Richard who grew rigid and spine straightened under his protégé's scrutiny. "You see Hank when someone an experiment with someone else's DNA and it was the wrong DNA you get the wrong result."

"Honestly, I thought it was YOUR DNA," Richard sighed and hunched over, defeated.

"Without my consent-and it wasn't even my DNA! It was my dad's," Dean shook his finger and Hank cringed, he was acting like the kid's mom at least. "It wasn't even your DNA you mixed with dads! You messed up really badly."

"I'm sorry," Richard tried to smooth up Dean which was strange and weird, "if you let me rebuild the thing and I could-"

"No more and we are not talking about this in from of Layla." Dean muttered something about non-consensual baby-making.

"They come around sometimes, but it's easier for Layla if they're not around as much." Dean pulled Layla off Ricahrd's lap and stood up. "C'mon Hank, look at her. I don't have a kid. She takes after Brock."

The agent explained the formalities and took his leave quickly so the Venture brothers could catch up.

After an awkwardly silent tour mostly headed by an innocent Layla, Hank finally spoke.

"Look at you... You're looking a lot older, Dean. You look a lot more like a super scientist."

"Thanks, I looked like a teenager trying to grow facial hair before." Dean was looking a lot like their grandfather, but young and more-Groomed. "You never told me I looked stupid Hank."

Hank shrugged and dodged a playful punch, relaxing his face into a smile as Dean pulled back his arm.

"Mister, look!" Layla frumped at being ignored, Dean smiled and introduced his brother.

"Layla, this is Hank." Richard surveyed the scene. It wasn't really a warm reunion nor a happy coming home for Hank and it was making the super-scientist feel bad. Layla had grown up pretty oblivious that they had a robot or that her "guardians" slept in the same room in different beds or that she didn't always get to see her "mom." "He's your other big brother."

Feeling awkward at Layla's confused and silent response, Richard's swooped the little girl into the air like a plane. "Layla, weeee!"

Dean rolled his eyes as the stubbled chin Richard Impossible swung the little blonde girl in the air with his extendable arms. The sullen girl burst into giggles as if this was a daily occurrence. Dean stomped with one foot and wrinkled his face, which Hank noticed were starting to prematurely age his brother older. "If she breaks her neck, I'll kill you!"

"And Triana, Dermott and Helper."

Helper hugged Hank as Triana and Dermott approached the long lost Venture slowly.

"HANK!" Triana hugged her childhood friend with a warm hug, she had grown up a lot and was wearing less dark colours and more in general but she still had that cool, gothic look that she had always had from the beginning. "You are so handsome now! Oh my gosh, I need a picture!"

"Hey Hank, long time no see," Dermott laughed to himself while he shook his friend's hand. "I got your e-mail last week."

Triana folded her arms and leaned forward, Hank looked up at the ceiling avoiding the danger zone of Triana's breasts. "You've been staying in touch with Dermott and not me!"

"Cool your jets, Triana," Hank dodged Triana's punches. "I wouldn't have been able to tell you everything and I didn't tell Dermott a lot either."

The rest of the evening was casual, although the pair barely spoke to one another.

* * *

"Why did you come back?" Dean asked late that night.

Hank was doing curl ups on the floor and stopped, standing up.

"I was assigned by OSI, I was the best at what I did and I was familiar with the situation." Hank looked around the room. His father was nowhere to be seen. "And He's not here anymore."

"You're still mad at dad?"

Hank nodded mutely, Dean could only curl his fingers and tap his sides until Hank sighed and pulled his fingers over his long, blonde curls. "But I missed you. It was stupid of me to be jealous of you. Please forgive your stupid brother?"

"Is this what this is all about?" Dean sighed, slinking low. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice that you were being ignored until I got much older, Hank, and... and all the times I looked back on how unfair dad treated you. It just embarrasses me. I'm the one who should be apologizing..."

It was easier to hold Dean at fault than admit their overly flawed father would have more flaws sometimes. "We're both stupid, let's leave it at that."

Hank raised his hand into the familiar shape that his hands struggled to remember. "Brothers?"

"To the end."

The connected their fingers.

"Go Team Venture."

Layla rushed forward trying to connect her hand.

"Oh," Dean attempted to instruct his younger sister, smiling. "Like this Layla."

"More like this," Hank added.

"Go," Layla fumbled, but eventually connected. "Go Team Venture."

"That's so cute. Layla are you sleepy?" Dean looked over his should and eyed the elongated ear in annoyance. "Oh, come here already, Richard."

The former scientific genius pretended to act sheepishly until Layla hugged his knee, whining with a sleepy tone. Richard lifted the girl in the air with his arms stretching higher than usual. "Time to go beddy-bye, Layla! Say night-night to Uncle Hank!"

Layla was drowsy even before Richard whisked her away.

"Raising Layla made me realize what type of person I want to be," Dean narrowed his eyes, turning sharply. "Wait a second."

"You're coddling Layla too much," Trianna accused, jabbing an index finger at Richard's chest.

"Well you dress her up like a witch-whore!"

"I do not!" Triana folded her arms tightly under her breast and pressed her eyes into angry slits. "That was one time she wore my boots!"

"And they went up to her thighs!" Richard motioned, raised his hand to the level that the boot had gone onto.

Dean sighed and stalked over to the pair arguing outside of Layla's room.

"She's a kid. She was playing dress up, Richard can't you be cool for a day?" Triana watched as Richard's face morphed into one of indignation as the super-scientist took a step back.

"Triana, Richard, don't argue at night." Dean put his hands on hips and sighed before pointing at the Richard and then teal robot that was there watching the scene unveal. "Go to bed! You too Helper! No waking Layla up. And while you're at it, go tell Dermott to go to bed, no more car stuff tonight. There's tomorrow too."

"You look like you could use some help?"

"I need somebody to help all right," Dean rubbed his eyes and sighed. He pressed his right index finger the left one and listed off his chores: "tomorrow I need somebody to do the shopping, laundry and fix Layla's hair because I'll be at a conference to talk about my new line of cleaning products and I won't have time to make dinner and Richard just tries to make microwavable dinners and pass them off as gourmet." Dean made quotes in the air while rolling his eyes at gourmet, "Are you that somebody?"

Hank smiled, Dean looked somewhat fulfilled. He never imagined that his brother would have turned into some male domestic goddess but their old seemed to reflect it.

Dean sighed, not noticing his brother's thoughts were elsewhere. "Richard can't even get Layla to stay in the cart."

"That's fine," "hair cut for Layla, then we go grocery shopping then and then we

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're not even in your pyjamas…"

"I have to see somebody tonight." Hank paused, "Are you going to okay?"

"Triana is on the base anyway," Dean smiled. There was a lot of maturity within Dean's face alone. He seemed more like a parental figure. "She's good, if we're in trouble we'll call. Here's your wristwatch."

Hank ventured to his car to see the car already had occupants.

"C'mon you GIRL! I know you're going to see your boyfriend to watch the newest Giant Detective boy. Helper and I want in." Dermot opened the passenger side while Helper slid into the backseat and buckled in. Immediately the large, blonde man slouched into his car seat and kicked up his legs. "Did you know your brother is a total modern mom-man? It's just shameful. He write an article in the paper called Home Sciences, I guess chicks dig it."

"Whatever, Helper, don't take his side." Dermott leaned in and played with the dials in Hank's car, it wasn't a classic car like Bruck had driven and was fond of. "It's going to be more fun with you around than with boring Sgt. Bad Touch."

"Only if you promise not to sit with us or behind us," Hank replied, ignoring Dermott and slapping his friends hands away from mp3 player.

"You gonna make out or something," Dermot chortled and teased, "Hank's got a boyfriend."

"No, we're not going to make-out." Hank thwacked Dermot with a weak hand, "We've been pretty steady this last year and a half, we don't need to."

The car ride was a pain in the butt, Hank could see why Dean was annoyed at everyone…

"Anyway, I'm going to be talking to girls," Dermott drawled.

Hank over at the unmistakable horde waving him. "Hank! Over here!"

Neither of the moved to hold the other's hand, Hank didn't have to look at his boyfriend to know the man was smiling. He felt the way Gary's muscles push into the side of his arm and Hank knew 21 was there.

o

* * *

o

epilogue

o

* * *

o

"Layla! Layla!"

"Bwock!"

"Oh there you are Layla!" The little girl scooped up into Brock's arms as naturally as an ice cream scoop, which meant awkwardly even though ice cream scoops were meant for ice cream. Brock kissed Layla's cheek and the girl giggled and pushed her father's mouth away. Brock watched as the girl enjoyed the elevated status of being carried by a man as large of his father and pointed out the changes the place had undergone. "How's my little girl? How is she?"

"Rusty!" Thaddeus cringed at his daughter's squeals before smiling. Layla outstretched her arms and tapped her foot against Brock hard body.

The former scientist folded his arms and shook his head. "Oh don't act like I've ever carried you. I didn't even carry you inside of me."

"Rusty!" Layla cheered again, Brock carried his daughter closer to her other parent, letting her tap his face, clawing at the unwilling man for a kiss.

"Where's your brother?"

"Busy keeping those bitches at bay," Dean wiped the oil and chemicals on his hands. He had just come back from the test kitchen.

"Hi," it was weird seeing the lead henchmen that still arched you on occasion resting on the couch in full uniform. 21's attention was fully enraptured in the film on screen, being Commando. Dermott sat close, but not entirely he and his mouth twitched into a smile whenever Arnold spoke at all.

"Yeah, she's gone," Hank had tried to towel off as much as the blood as he could, most of it ended up in his hair. "Boy I need a shower, I am covered in blood. I mopped up and stuffed the bodies in the freezer so if anyone needs any."

"Oh, I'll help myself then." Hank didn't even notice his father walk past him, but he was more flustered that 21 were sitting on the couch. "Hi Hank."

Hank lifted his chin and stared at the ceiling, nodding acknowledgement. They didn't really speak as Hank had mastered the art of non-verbal communication or gained the last tier of his avoidance class in MMORPG terms.

Dean's eyes lifted off of the tile floor and nodded in approval that there were no puddles that Layla could slip and fall in, "I'll go over your steps again, just go up and take a shower. Thanks for the good work, bro. Brock could you go get the cake."

"My present is in your room," Dean replied, not really paying attention.

"So that's what that was," Dean rubbed his chin with his finger and folded an arm over his stomach. "Richard said he had to go get a better present with the Phantom Limb and Underbeit."

"And are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, what can I really do, you know? They're his friends, as long as Underbeit doesn't make a pass at me again, then I'll be happy and I know Richard wouldn't be cool with that happening anyway."

"You and Richard, huh?"

"Huh," Dean said as he walked away to continue his research. "What are you talking about dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, this is out of date but whatever. It's better that it's recorded and backed up in case LJ or FF.net goes down.


End file.
